Will You Stay
by sgt.martinez
Summary: This is a story about how Ashley stumbles upon a lost soul. One who believes that he does not deserve to settle down and have a family. Shawn thinks that it's better for him to stay away but Riley and Maya think he should stay. Could Ashley be his reason to stay? I'm terrible at summaries! ShawnxOC. Rated T just in case!


Author's Notes: I do not own Girl Meets World! Alright this is my first time writing a realistic fanfic so spare me the flames! Alright on with the show! I also do not own the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer.

**Will You Stay**

**Chapter 1: Field Trip**

"I think I'm starting to second guess this field trip." Said Shawn as he was driving to his next location with four kids in his car.

"You did say we could bring anyone we wanted." Said Riley.

"Yes I did. And you said you wanted Maya and she said she wanted Joshua. But that does not explain why Minkus's clone is in the backseat. And don't even get me started on the country boy."

"He jumped in the car. Now you know next time start your car faster. Relax your car is big enough for us." Said Maya. Shawn just rolled his eyes since they don't know the pressure he's under to take responsibility for five kids.

"So where we going Shawn?" Asked Joshua.

"Well part of my job is to write articles about certain 'hot spots.' I was tipped off about a restaurant up here that has both amazing food and show."

"Awesome!" Shouted Farkle.

"You don't seem to know where it is." Said Maya.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we've passed that exact same coffee shop three times already."

"I know where I'm going I just wanted to scout out the neighborhood first."

"Well according to my phone the restaurant is two blocks straight and is on the left." Said Riley.

"I knew that." He kept driving until he saw the sign of the restaurant _Universal Fusion Cafe._

"What an original name." Said Joshua.

They were seated at a booth close to the stage reserved for critics, reporters, reviews, etc. "Do you always get special treatment like this?" Asked Riley.

"Only when I have this around my neck." He pointed to his camera. They looked at all of the menu choices that varied from southern comfort food to french cuisine. The waitress soon came to their table.

"How are you folks doing today my name is Ashley and I will be serving you this evening." She said with a sweet smile. Shawn flashed his confident smile but when he spoke his voice quivered a bit. "Uh thanks um I am write for a traveling website and I was wondering if you could recommend anything to us."

"Oh wow that's a lot of pressure. I guess I would recommend something simple for beginners. Possibly the chicken parmigiana."

"What about for someone who likes southern comfort food?" Asked Lucas.

"Well from the point of view of a Texan girl I would suggest our honey chipotle flank steak with a side of roasted new potatoes and steamed green beans."

"Sounds amazing I'll have that since it's recommended from a fellow Texan."

"By the way Ashley when is the musical performance gonna start?" Asked Shawn as he was taking pictures of the restaurant from his seat.

"It's actually going to start in fifteen minutes. I'll have my co worker bring out your food and a round of sweet teas." She got up before anyone could ask why she wasn't bringing their food.

"Maybe she's done with her shift." Said Farkle.

"Or she could be going on break." Said Riley.

"Enough about why she's not delivering the food let's focus on this guy being a terrible flirt." Said Maya.

"What makes you think I'm flirting?"

"Please any person with at least a third grade education can tell you're hot for her."

"I don't blame him. She's a spicy cowgirl." Said Farkle.

"You know not everyone from Texas is a cowboy or a cowgirl." Farkle jumped when he heard someone say that only to turn around and see it was Ashley holding a tray of their drinks. He turned beet red as everyone laughed at him; Shawn laughed to cover the fact that he was blushing too hoping she didn't hear what their conversation was about.

"Should I even ask why he called me a spicy cowgirl?" She laughed as she handed them their teas and glasses of water.

Maya pointed at Shawn "This guy is stammering like a fool because he-" Shawn stopped Maya before she embarrassed him and Riley slapped her hand over Maya's mouth.

"Hey look guys our food is here!" Shouted Shawn.

Ashley moved aside to let her co-workers by "Okay guys I'll see you after my set."

"After her set?" Asked Lucas.

One of the other waiters informed them that she's the entertainment. She sings a five song set every Friday night.

"Oh wow. Talk about a hard worker." Said Farkle.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen here she is the lady you've waiting for Ashley Lomeli." Said the owner.

"Hey everybody tonight's a special performance thanks to a certain gentleman and his kids. This one's for you guys."

"Wait hold it she thinks we're yours?" Asked Riley.

"No offense boys but I would not want to be related to you." Said Maya.

"Sshh She's starting." Said Farkle.

The music started playing and the lights shined on her revealing her dark red dress. Shawn couldn't help but stare in awe.

_'Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.'_

Riley listened and at random moments glanced over at Lucas to see him entranced and Maya saw Joshua with the same expression. They both thought the same thing; that maybe the guys were crushing on her. However Riley thought that maybe they're just paying attention to the song.

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me'_

She blew a kiss to no one in particular and Farkle jumped to grab the invisible kiss. "Oh I'm in love."

"She's a little old for you kid." Said Shawn.

"So. Age is nothing but a number."

"Yeah Shawn. Because in case you haven't noticed she's a bit young for you." Said Maya.

"Like Minkus said age is nothing but a number."

_'Kiss me down by the broken tree house Swing me upon its hanging tire Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat We'll take the trail marked on your father's map'_

He looked back up to catch her gaze; she smiled and wave at him. He went red again which did not go unnoticed by his table.

"I saw that. And I will fight you for her."

"You wouldn't stand a chance Farkle." Said Lucas.

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me'_

Her song ended and she exited the stage and went to the back room. After they finished their meal another waitress came by with cupcakes. "Hey sorry but we didn't order these." Shawn explained to the waitress.

"It's on the house. Ashley makes these fresh everyday and she gives them to special customers. Enjoy."

Farkle was the first one to scarf down his cupcake and his face light up with Joy. Everybody else dug into their cupcakes and had the same reaction: a heavenly taste filled their mouths and they were left disappointed that there were not more. Ashley came back out to check on the group and was met with praise for the cupcakes and the performance. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed the experience. I hope to see you guys around here more often." The last bit she put more emphasis on it for Shawn. The group was getting up to leave when Shawn forgot to give Ashley something.

"Sorry I forgot to pay for the cupcakes."

"Oh no charge. It's a treat I like giving. You have such great children."

"They're not my kids. One's my niece and the others are her friends."

"Oh aren't you sweet. That's so nice of you to treat them to this."  
>"Yeah I enjoyed your performance. Um I would like to schedule a private interview since since you are most likely the reason why people visit this restaurant."<p>

"Sure here's my number." She wrote down her number and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Um just out of curiosity for my reader's sake how old are you?"

She smiled again and said "I'm 21."

It felt like a slap in the face; this girl who he might be interested in was fourteen years younger than him. He shook her hand and left the restaurant. He got into the car and the kids all looked to him for answers.

"Is there going to be a second date?" Asked Riley.

**End Chapter One**

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter was lame but I didn't think it would be difficult to have a scene with multiple people (especially with this big group) it was difficult to give them dialogue and label the dialogue so no one would be confused. Tell me what you guys think! No flames please.**


End file.
